Death Force
Death Force is a unit of military cyborgs (cyborgs because they need to sustain themselves by feeding organisms) programmed only to exterminate all lives and are supporting antagonists featuring in the extremely violent sci-fi anime and comic book series M.D Geist and its sequel M.D. Geist II - Death Force. Being programmed creations, they cannot be reasoned, bargained or be negotiated with in any way and they would stop at nothing to attack every living beings on sight until the vicinities they are deployed to have been cleansed of life. History Background In the new space age that had long stopped the annual counting in Christian term (B.C and A.D), mankind has advanced into space, expanding its seeds across planets upon planets. However, humanity's dissensions that had led them to wars in the past had also followed them onto space: one colonized human planet, Jerra, suffers a civil war between two sides. One side, the rebellious Nexrum, a force comprised of those who are considered to be next-generation humans, believes that Earth should not be involved in governing its extraterrestrial colonies. The other side is regular army of Jerra that works alongside with Earth's colonial administration on Jerra. Nexrum has launched a war on Jerra regular army and the two fought against one another. But as time went on the Nexrum, in spite of being rebels, somehow developed increasingly more advanced weapons which outmatches the Jerra regular army. Cities and territories are ruined, as the Nexrum pushes on. With no advanced weapons of their own, the regular army begins to lose more and more of their territories and men. The Jerra regular army occasionally attempts to counterattack but only meets with disastrous results. The chaos of the war continues to grow, and Jerra, a once prosperous planet, begins to look ever more apocalyptic with devastated ecology and bodies of dead humans litter across the planet. Desperate, Jerra colonial government creates Death Force (aka Program-D) from Brain Palace which is regular army's strategic center. As the tide of war turns against them, Jerra government initiates the final military program: Death Force is to be Jerra government's mutually assured destruction, doomsday weapons which would react to all lifeforms on Jerra and annihilate them down to the last breath of the last living. When the program activates, these lethal robotic units will be unleashed upon Jerra and swarm the planet. 10 days prior to the main story of M.D. Geist, Jerra's president and commander-in-chief named Ryan was assassinated. When that happened, Brain Palace automatically entered the final phase of activating Death Force. ''M.D. Geist'' With only less than 12 hours to deactivate the program from Brain Palace, the remaining Jerra regular army, led by Kurtz Obild Folgein Streim, rushes to invade Brain Palace and deactivate Program-D. But on their way, they are intercepted by Nexrum's rebel forces. Luckily for Jerra regular army, they are saved by MD Geist, a bio-engineered super soldier who is unstoppable in battles but homicidally insane, and an outlaw of biker-gang led by a woman named Vaiya who is in 'league' with Geist. After some minor friction, Jerra regular army, having lost a lot of men, younger soldiers being impressed with Geist's incredible combat skills (Geist almost single-handedly annihilated Nexrum patrol forces that ambushed Jerra regular army) but are unaware of his insane nature, and in desperate need of great warriors to carry out their secret mission, accepts Geist and Vaiya into its ranks (but Kurtz never lets his guard down, knowing Geist's past as a war-crazed maniac). Their plan is to attack head-on and Kurtz, along with soldiers who can still operate, will attack, and Geist will also be joining them in the battle. The six of them will head inside Brain Palace and get into the control room, where their final target is. But Vaiya's biker outlaws, fearful of Geist's berserker disposition, desert the mission while Vaiya stays. When the land battleship carrying Jerra regular army smashes right through Brain Palace, Brain Palace was already creating Death Force units, many of which notice they are under attack and start to bombard Jerra regular army. Although Jerra army's land battleship has a lot of these robots destroyed, it eventually breaks down inside the Brain Palace complex after taking enough damage. Geist steps out the land battleship and immediately begins taking down Death Force units by himself, and rushes his way towards the elevator which can take him to the control room. Meanwhile Kurtz and his troops also make their way to the elevator, but try as they might, they are not as good as Geist and many of them die in battle. The troops remaining in the land battleship are annihilated when the Death Force units start to tear into the damaged land battleship and gun down anyone alive they find. Geist makes it up to the elevator as more of Jerra troops are killed. The elevator Geist and Kurtz ride on comes to a stop, and Geist and Kurtz enter a large room that has a guardian robot called the Final Striker. Kurtz, who was always suspicious of Geist, activates Final Striker and betrays Geist (events reveal that it was Kurtz who was responsible for imprisoning Geist in an orbital penitentiary before the satellite prison crash landed on Jerra) by leaving the super soldier into the hands of Final Striker, intent on having both of them kill one another. Kurtz after that enters the control room, and the door closes behind him. Final Striker and Geist wage a one-on-one duel. Geist pulls out his gun and fires, sending Final Striker crashing into a wall. But the robot remains unharmed, so Geist fires off more shots. However, Final Striker's armor adapts to Geist's shots. Final Striker approaches Geist destroys his gun by slicing it apart. It then comes to engage hand-to-hand combat against Geist. After trading many blows and taking several hits to the face by Geist, Final Striker collapses and seemingly deactivates. But Final Striker is not finished: as it starts to melt, the silver armor it wore is gone, revealing a red robotic form within and the duel is resumed. But this time Final Striker has the advantage, as it punches Geist senseless and has him by the throat. Geist, on the verge of losing, notices that Final Striker seems to be breathing - as its head keeps opening up and close, revealing what seems to be an organic brain for a split second. Geist grabs a blade, and stabs into Final Striker's head where its 'brain' is, making it loosen its grip on Geist. Geist kicks Final Striker back and then jumps onto it. Geist once again stabs into Final Striker's brain with his blade. Final Striker throws Geist off as the robot explodes. However, Final Striker is still functioning, as it reveals its third form. This form can break apart and reassemble itself - and effectively hurling its body parts as projectiles. It quickly does this to knock Geist down and then reassemble together. Geist fires a grappling hook upon top, fleeing to the ceiling and observes Final Striker at the top of the room. He watches as the guardian robot's body parts are being reassembled, so he falls right next to where the robot was activated. Breaking some cables from his own armor suit, Geist plunges them right into Final Striker's torso just as it connects with its pair of legs. Final Striker is electrocuted and explodes, this time for good. Meanwhile, Kurtz, inside the control room, uses a computer to turn off the final program, and a computer voice states that Brain Palace is now returning to normal operating condition. Just as Kurtz relishes in the success of operation at the cost of many sacrifices, a door then behind him, and he sees Final Striker walking in. At first Kurtz thinks that the robot did in Geist, only to have it suddenly collapse right in front of him and Geist entering the control room. Kurtz, suffering a breakdown, just starts to laugh deliriously until Geist silences him by crushing the officer's skull with his hand. Vaiya, who also survived Death Force onslaught, runs into the control room, and realizes that everyone else other than her and Geist is dead. She then notices that Geist is using the computer... To reactivate the final program! A 10 second timer starts, and horrified Vaiya asks what the hell is Geist doing; she screams at him that the battle is over. The timer reaches zero, and a computer voice declaring that Death Force will now be activated. Geist grabs Vaiya by the collar, telling her that his fight is not over yet - it is only beginning. A bright red light burst out of Brain Palace. The Death Force units are now ready to be released onto the world of Jerra. Swarming Jerra's land, sea and air, Death Force is deployed across all of Jerra to extinguish all life. One very man who awakened and released them, is ready to fight them: Geist. ''M.D. Geist II - Death Force'' Death Force has overrun planet Jerra, effectively putting an end to the civil war that ravaged the planet along with vast majority of life forms on the planet. The dominant species of the planet are no longer humans. Death Force units operate by having scout robots enter cities to search survivors. When and if some survivors are found, scouts release several arthropod (trilobite or centipede-like) robots into the vicinity, which track down and kill humans by eating them alive. When all survivors are killed, scout robots move onto the next vicinity. After annihilating a typical group of human survivors, the scout soon comes across another human being, who does not even try to run and just remains sitting on a car. The scout sends forward two arthropod robots to slaughter the man, but robots fail to realize that there is another human waiting for them: Geist. As one of arthropod robot leaps towards them, he drives his car and runs over robots (arthropod and scout) to pieces. Geist, it turns out, has the other man tied to the front of his car, and as they drive around the ravaged land of Jerra, one of the larger Death Force units spots and chases them. The unit chasing them is capable of splitting itself into two independently functioning units. Geist drives around the explosion and then leaps out of his car, crippling the unit standing before him. Geist lands on top of the destroyed unit as the other half of the unit closes in. It rushes towards Geist, but he shoots at it with his dual large machine guns. The two units of the DF crashes onto each other and blow up. Geist releases the man he tied to the car, thanking him for making a 'contribution' to the Regular Army. The man, after taking a few seconds to get himself together, curses at Geist: "what Regular Army?! They were all wiped out, destroyed by their own creations! Both them and their enemies (Nexrum) are all dead now - and everyone else will be dead too!" So while humanity of Jerra had been exterminated to the brink of extinction, Geist had been busy fighting Death Force and destroying them one unit at a time. Death Force is next seen raiding another group of human survivors including Vaiya during the downpour. Vaiya, a heroine from M.D. Geist, had somehow survived from Geist but is now having an amnesia, not knowing who or what she is. These survivors live by risking their lives scavenging, making them easy targets of DF units. Desperate survivors hear the rumor of a human stronghold in the middle of desert, the last sanctuary for humans on the entire planet. Additionally their leader can hold his own against Death Force. Everyone at that stronghold depends on their leader for survival. Just when things are getting hopeful for survivors, Death Force units ambush them, slaughtering and devouring every humans on sight. Humans try to flee on foot but it doesn't take much for them to be killed. Here it is revealed that larger unit is controlled by scout DF in the cockpit. Just as things begin look like this would be the end for Vaiya, the leader of human sanctuary, Krauser, armed with advanced weapons and flying suit of armor, appears and saves survivors by destroying Death Force units. It is revealed that Krauser, is also a surviving super soldier like Geist. As story progresses Krauser's troops meet to discuss about how should they eliminate Death Force menace. They are in the beginning meant to be about 900 units, but here it is revealed that they have the ability to multiply and/or self-replicate. Because of their sheer large numbers, Krauser's forces cannot inflict much damage on them. According to the data from Krauser's army, Death Force can for some reason only increase their numbers to a total of 9,099 units. Krauser's mobile fortress had been equipped with ESI device that camouflages Death Force's signal that allows the fortress to be safe from these genocidal robots. Final Striker from the first M.D. Geist is seen battling Geist in an archive footage in Krauser's fortress by Breston, who is creator of ESI units and Krauser's caretaker. Breston sends his cyborg minion, Eagle, to capture Geist. Krauser was also looking at his data on Geist destroying Death Force unit and couldn't believe that there is another super soldier alive other than him. Eagle encounters Geist who managed to take down another Death Force unit and after hard struggle, manages to capture the insane warrior by electrocuting him, but the cyborg was badly crippled in the process. Krauser's soldiers come and retrieve Geist and Eagle, but one arthropod Death Force unit sneaks on board and proceeds to kill many soldiers (but ignoring Eagle who is a cyborg) until it was destroyed by Geist. But Geist, once brought to the fortress, starts to go berserk, slaughtering many of Krauser's personnel including Breston, before he is stopped by Krauser himself and got tossed out of the fortress, left for dead (despite Vaiya's advice to Krauser that he needs to make sure Geist stays dead). But Geist survived and teams up with Eagle (who had not been happy with humans living in the fortress due to poor treatment he received by them) to destroy Krauser and his fortress. Death Force units are mentioned during operation called Nexrum's Jignix bomb, a super weapon capable of wiping out Death Force. Krauser explains that a large number of Death Force units have gathered together at the same location (made to look like a city) due to modified ESI unit, which is capable of emitting human signals and undoubtedly attract Death Force unit. This would fool machines into determining that 14,000 people has appeared and are congregated in a city. With Death Force gathering there, Krauser would have Jignix bomb detonated. The bomb has enough power to atomize everything within a radius of 4 kilometers. They have only completed one of the bombs, however, and it is separated into several sections of the location where operation would take place, which need to be assembled to make the complete bomb. This has to be done manually at the scene. It would be dangerous with the Death Force roaming the area. Krauser and his forces, equipped with original ESI device (shielding human signals), moves to where the fake city is part of the operation, populated by all Death Force gathered to search for humans that were never there. Once there, the modified ESI device deactivates. Death Force units cannot locate humans without sensing their signals and have stopped moving. Krauser's team takes advantage of this moment to move around and assemble Jignix bomb despite standing right next to Death Force. With the bomb set to detonate in 30 minutes and all seems to go smoothly... Until Geist shows up, shooting down Krauser's warriors and demanding Krauser that the two men resume their battle. During the battle Krauser knocks down Geist but Geist rises on top of a moving Death Force unit. As Krauser is puzzled how a Death Force robot is able to move again, Geist pulls out a disabled ESI device. Some Death Force units are destroyed in the duel between Geist and Krauser. As Geist starts to fly around, the other Death Force units begin to move as well. Soon all Death Force units begin to chase Geist who leads them straight towards Krauser's fortress. In the confusion of duel between the two super soldiers Krauser's ally plane that contained remote control to activate Jignix bomb was shot down and was trampled upon by moving Death Force. Barely alive, the owner of Jignix bomb remote control pushed the remote to Jignix bomb, destroying the city, the jet that contained Krauser's allies, and many Death Force units. The bright massive explosion is seen by everyone in Krauser's fortress. But people, to their horror, see Geist, along with many other Death Force units, coming out of the explosion. The fortress personnel throws everything they have onto Death Force. Whilst the firepower of the fortress destroys some Death Force units, it still is not enough to impede them and soon the machines of death break into the base, massacring all living humans they can get their hands and jaws on. As the horrid carnage within the fortress ensues, Krauser, who has survived the blast, and sees that his fortress is burning down. He then sees Geist waiting on the top of his fortress, and flies to confront him for the final time. The fortress was ultimately destroyed by Death Force after enough damage has been inflicted by hostile robots, along with almost all of the fortress' human inhabitants. Death Force units that survived Jignix bomb are also swallowed up in the enormous explosion of the fortress, and all Death Force are thus presumed to be destroyed. Krauser is ultimately killed by Geist in his final duel, after accidentally impaling an innocent he swore to protect, shattering his psyche. Only a few numbers of humans, including Vaiya and Eagle, managed to survive the destruction Death Force and Geist brought upon Jerra's populace. Geist himself is unknown whether he is dead or alive. Category:Hostile Species Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Titular Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mutilators Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Predator